Sith Intelligence Network
The Sith Intelligence Network (SIN) was established by Lord Malign in 17 ABY as the primary intelligence and research and development organization of the New Sith Order. It is headed by the Sith Marchioness of Ord Vaxal Ssanyu Natrulon. The Conspirator, a Imperator II-class Star Destroyer is SIN's mobile base of operations. History Past History (17 ABY) *SIN is established by Lord Malign and Rannis, Lord Regent of Nar Shaddaa is granted the position of Grand Director. *Lord Rannis is given control of the Conspirator and begins recruiting agents. Current History ( ABY) *Marchioness Ssanyu Natrulon is given control over SIN as its Grand Inquisitor. Notable Members *Ssanyu Natrulon, Marchioness of Ord Vaxal, Grand Inquisitor of SIN Structure SIN is organized much like other government intel organizations. Most agents operate in complete secrecy and report to the Grand Inquisitor. Sith Intelligence is an elite agency made up of sentients from all of the galaxy and across all political boundaries. It includes both professional espionage agents as well as a plethora of agents among the ranks of the rich and powerful in the galaxy and those that serve them. Unlike some branches of the Sith military membership in Sith Intelligence is reserved for only the beings who have proven themselves most capable or who possess skills or a position that are of unique value to the Sith Empire. While Sith Intelligence is located outside the main rank structure of the military all members of Sith Intelligence are considered to be officers of the military are to be accorded the authority and respect given to those of equivalent rank in the main branches of the service. Important Information The Sith recognise that unique and valuable contributions can be made by beings with a multitude of characteristics as such beings will not be turned away from Sith service because of age, gender, race, or species. While Sith Intelligence recognises the value of a multitude of skills, the most valued attributes for an intelligence agent are Knowledge and Perception. It is VERY HIGHLY recommended that a character wishing a career in Sith Intelligence should have dice values in Knowledge and Perception that add up to at least 6D, this is especially true if the character is being generated specifically to work in Sith Intelligence. Characters with dice values lower than 6D in Knowledge and Perception might still be allowed into Sith Intelligence, but this will be evaluated on a case by case basis. Intelligence agents rely on an array of various skills, most notably: Alien Cultures, Bargain, Communications, Computer Programming/Repair, Con, Cultures, Demolitions, Droid Programming, Forgery, Hide, Intimidation, Investigation, Languages, Law Enforcement, Persuasion, Pickpocket, Planetary Systems, Search, Security, Sensors, Sneak, Stamina, Streetwise, Survival, Value, and Willpower. It is HIGHLY recommended that a character wishing a career in Sith Intelligence should have at least four of these skills raised above base value and at least two of these skills at 5D or higher. Characters with not meeting these requirements may still be allowed into Sith Intelligence, but this will be evaluated on a case by case basis. In a galaxy full of diverse beings and cultures, language is an especially important factor for Sith Intelligence agents to take into account. Having dice in one’s language skill itself is quite valuable, the more languages you know, the more valuable you are as an agent, regardless of what those languages are. Knowledge of Basic is an absolute necessity as communication with most of the galaxy would be impossible without it. It is also recommended that you know either Huttese or Ryl, if not both, as the criminal element in the galaxy is extensive and much of it is operated by Hutt or Twi’lek interests. Picking a language, or two, or three, from amongst the following may also be useful to you as a member of Sith Intelligence, keep in mind however that diversity in your linguistic background makes for more versatile agent so do not rely solely on these suggestions to base your languages choices on: Binary, Bocce, Bothese, Caridan, Cheunh, Corellian, Dosh, Hapan, Horansi, Ithorese, Jawaese, Mando’a, Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, Selkatha, Shyriiwook, Sluissese, Sullustese, Sy Bisti, Tusken, and Ugnaught. Uniforms There are three key SIN uniforms. SIN Field Duty Uniform Agents are required to wear the standard SIN Field Duty uniform at all times when not in R&D aboard the Conspirator. A black double breasted tunic with matching fitted trousers are worn with well polished black leather boots. A wide black belt is wrapped around the waist and at the left and right hip a sword and blaster may be holstered. A long navy blue all temperatures smuggler's coat with a tall concealing collar is worn as an over coat. ~Chemically treated short cuffed leather gloves complete the ensemble. The uniform may be adapted as the agent wishes. ~These gloves are chemically treated to erase any sign of fingerprints beneath. SIN R&D Uniform Agents are required to wear the standard R&D uniforms while in labs aboard the Conspirator. The R&D uniform is similar to the Field Duty Uniform but in place of a smuggler's coat a long white ankle length tunic and a stark white lab coat are worn. Instead of chemically treated gloves the R&D uniform requires a pair of basic white chemically resistant gloves. SIN Infiltration Uniform These uniforms are suggested to be worn when agents are sent on sabotage, infiltration and assassination assignments. The Infiltration Uniform begins with a skin tight blue-black bodysuit for better concealment in shadow. A pair of supple dark leather boots allow for near silent movement. Lightweight, tight fitting dark shin and knee guards protect the legs and ankles while a pair of black mid length infiltrator gloves are worn over the hands, chemically treated to destroy fingerprint evidence. A tight fitting pair of black ops cargo pants are worn. A black six pocket operations harness is worn over the chest allowing quick access to various small tools and smoke canisters. A well oiled blaster holster wraps around the agents waist and attaches at the right thigh. At each bicep an additional utility pouch can be found. A black fitted mask conceals a re-breather as well as the identity of the agent while a narrow "dark vision" visor allows the agent to see in total darkness. Sith Intelligence Ranks SI-1 Information Officer The rank an agent is given at there induction into the service. Agents are chosen for the service based on their base of knowledge and ability to acquire new knowledge. Information Officers may be assigned to any number of locations ranging from Sith Intelligence headquarters, planetary intelligence bureaus, covert operation stations, or detached duty in other branches of the Sith government or military. SI-2 Street Operative Information Officers who have demonstrated their competency will be promoted to Street Operative. Street Operatives are expected to specialise in information concerning the ‘streets’ of a particular area. They will either be assigned to be in the field in order to collect information and to be the Sith point being on the street or they will be assigned to office duty as the Sith expert on the ‘streets’ in question. Agents at this rank should have a Streetwise skill of at least 4D. SI-3 Field Operative Street Operatives who demonstrate skill will be promoted to Field Operative. Field Operatives are placed in the field in a series of successive assignments and are not confined to a specific area of operation. These operations may occur under the direct supervision of a higher ranking agent. Agents at this rank should have a Languages skill of at least 4D. SI-4 Field Agent Field Operatives who successfully complete two missions for Sith Intelligence will be promoted to Field Agent. Field Agents are now trusted to act in the field independently of any direct supervision and to represent Sith interests competently. SI-5 Senior Agent Field Agents who successfully complete four missions for Sith Intelligence without direct supervision will be promoted to Senior Agent. Senior Agents are given great latitude in completing missions assigned to them and are trusted to use their own judgement with less specific directions being provided with assignments. SI-6 Deputy Station Chief << >> SI-7 Station Master Quarter Masters who develop a successful record in providing the necessary gear and support services needed to the agents in the bureau will be promoted to Station Master. Station Masters are in charge of independently operating intelligence posts serving an area roughly that of a city, continent, moon, or space station. SI-8 Section Chief Station Masters whose intelligence posts consistently provide valuable intelligence to the Sith Empire will be promoted to Section Chief. Section Chiefs are placed in charge of areas of specialised intelligence focus for a system or sector. SI-9 Bureau Chief Section Chiefs whose departments consistently provide valuable intelligence to the Sith Empire will be promoted to Bureau Chief. Bureau Chiefs are in charge of operating intelligence posts serving an area roughly that of a planet or a theatre of operations of equivalent scope. SI-10 System Overseer Bureau Chiefs whose intelligence posts consistently provide valuable intelligence to the Sith Empire will be promoted to System Overseer. System Overseers direct Sith Intelligence for between one and four star systems. SI-11 Sector Overseer System Overseers who are experienced veterans of Sith Intelligence may be promoted to Sector Overseer when openings are available. Sector Overseers direct Sith Intelligence for an entire sector or oversector. SI-12 Regional Inquisitor Sector Overseers who are elite members of the leadership of Sith Intelligence may be promoted to Regional Inquisitor when openings are available. Regional Inquisitors govern Sith Intelligence for an entire region of space. SI-13 Grand Inquisitor Regional Inquisitors who demonstrated themselves as the greatest asset to Sith Intelligence may be promoted to Grand Inquisitor if the position is vacant. The Grand Inquisitor is in charge of Sith Intelligence for the entire galaxy. Issued Gear All SIN agents are given the following upon hire: *Two sets of each uniform *A Dozen Smoke Canisters *Aquata Breather *Re-Breather *A Dozen Air Canisters *Ten Glow Rods *Datapad *Headset Comlink *Two Medpacs *Twenty Cans of Liquid Cable *Cell Lighter *Ten Power Cells *Tamper Proof Code Cylinder *Warding Rod *Life Pod Descriptions Smoke Canisters may be used to conceal escape or to cause enemies to choke. The Aquata Breathe''r allows the agent to breath while under water. Requires Air Canister. The ''Re-Breather allows the agent to breath while in smoke or gas. Requires Air Canister. Glow Rods are an excellent source of light. Each lasts up to 24 standard galactic hours. Liquid Cable is a small bottle which holds one hundred feet of chemically created rope which is as strong as standard rope. The Cell Lighter is essentially a high-tech cigarette lighter. When flicked on, a chemical reaction produces a small flame, convenient for igniting flammable materials, such as firewood, papers, or a fuel spill. The disposable item has enough fuel in it for up to 10 minutes of continuous use (generally long enough to light many small fires, but limiting its utility as an emergency light source) The TPCC (Tamper Proof Code Cylinder) holds codes and other important intelligence information. It will only open with a scan of the agents fingerprints and a vocal password. This basic Warding Rod device is found in many variations, and is limited in its utility based upon the nature of wildlife found in the vicinity. Warding rods are often sold as an aid for campers on alien worlds, configured to ward off a number of creatures, particularly those who can be repelled by certain keyed odors or high-frequency sounds that serve as an "invisible fence". The effectiveness of a warding rod is largely dependent upon whether the proper model is purchased for a particular planet and environmental area that one will be visiting. A general warding rod can potentially be modified for other environments, but only by a very skilled operator. Ideally, a warding rod is to be planted in the center of a campsite, though in some environments with particularly hostile predators, multiple warding rods may be required to be planted around the perimeter. As appropriate for the local fauna, the warding rod will release odors and emit sounds designed to drive off pests and predators for a good night's sleep. A warding rod requires an energy cell for each 24 hours of continuous operation. The Life Pod uses technology similar to liquid cable dispensers, this small spheroid is activated by breaking the safety tab and then pulling the activation cord. The sphere expands outward upon contact with air, forming a semi-flexible, translucent sphereoid equipped with a layer of ablative cushioning designed to provide shielding against micrometeorites, and insulation against the chill of the void of space. It is large enough for a single Medium-sized individual to crawl into, then to close and seal the opening. If the life pod is activated in an environment without sufficient oxygen, the integral atmosphere canister will suffice to form and inflate the pod. Otherwise, the canister provides approximately one hour of fresh oxygen to the occupant, through a breathing hose. A chemical-based heater is also included, with enough fuel to keep the occupant warm (if not very comfortable) for at least an hour. Category:Organizations Category:New Sith Order Category:Sith